


【超&蝙】假如不义联盟拍了乐高电影

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [1]
Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 超&蝙友情向可爱乐高来一发，沙雕版本的不义，脑洞产物，严重OOC，丧心病狂地洗白不义，一切为了老爷的脊椎，乐高不死人，欧耶！超人不知道蝙蝠侠偷用自己的仪器把小丑关去过幻影地带。2019.11.29首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Justice League & Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Clark Kent
Series: 甜文合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 9





	【超&蝙】假如不义联盟拍了乐高电影

1  
“砰！”正在暴打小丑的蝙蝠侠一个向日葵猛回头，就看见超人一击轰开了监狱的墙壁飞了进来，他暴怒，“超人！你知道这座监狱有多贵吗！把你卖了都赔不起！”  
超人下意识地往回飘了一下，但很快又挺起了胸膛，恶狠狠地盯着蝙蝠侠：“让开！蝙蝠侠！”  
你长进了啊！蝙蝠侠冷冷地一眯眼睛：“你想做什么？”  
“我要揍他！我要拆了小丑！”超人情绪激动地大吼，“他把露易丝吓得跟我分手了！还控制我毁了大都会！”他红着眼睛看向蝙蝠侠，“这次你别想再包庇他了！”  
“我？”蝙蝠侠瞪大了眼睛，指了指小丑，“包庇他？”他退开一步，“你去揍吧——小丑本来就是我最讨厌的人。”他嘀咕了一句，“就揍一顿你把气氛搞这么压抑，我还以为你被甩了要毁灭世界呢。”  
超人：？？？我貌似拿错了剧本？（从身后拿出剧本瞅瞅）没错，就酱，下一幕，暴打小丑ing。  
小丑：？？？最讨厌的人不是秀恩爱的另一种说法吗？你不应该坚定地挡在我面前吗？该死的超人！外星人滚出哥谭！  
超人接过蝙蝠侠的工作，把小丑一顿暴揍。  
蝙蝠侠在旁边凉凉地说：“注意你的战损，超人——不要拆墙！”  
超人觉得这个发展不太对劲，所以他擅自快进到了下一幕——他拿出了一个幻影装置，大喊：“小丑，我不会再给你犯罪的机会了！”然后顶着蝙蝠侠的大吼，背着一个疯狂踢打的蝙蝠侠，稳稳地把莫名大笑的小丑送去了幻影地带。  
“你是个蠢货吗？”蝙蝠侠揪着超人的头发冲着他的耳朵大吼，“把仪器给我！小丑不能关在幻影地带！”  
“不！”超人把蝙蝠侠甩到地上，“就是因为你一次一次的放过他，他才有机会不断地玩那些该死的游戏！你也是帮凶！我不会再听你的了！”  
蝙蝠侠坐在地上，看着超人从来时的破洞飞走，喃喃：“所以我就说，超级英雄不应该谈恋爱——心理素质太差，被甩一次就疯了。”  
2  
超人回到了正义大厅，其他的小伙伴们——神奇女侠、绿灯侠、闪电侠、钢骨、火星猎人——都在。神奇女侠担心地说：“超人，你没事吧——我们都听说了——有什么是我们可以帮忙的吗？”  
超人低着头沉默了好久，突然抬起来：“朋友们，”他扫视着众人，“我们不能再放任那些坏蛋们在监狱里来去自由了。”他握紧了拳头，“人类的监狱根本就关不住他们——我们应该把他们全都关去幻影地带！”  
一片寂静。  
“额，”绿灯侠挥了挥手，“我知道你现在很伤心很愤怒——超人，我们都能体谅你——但是，老蝙蝠知道你的这种想法吗？”  
“我觉得大蝙蝠是不会同意的。”闪电侠说。  
其他所有人一起点了点头，灼灼地看向超人。  
“他知道——他拒绝了。”超人咬牙切齿，“他当然要拒绝！就是他一次次纵容小丑那该死的游戏，小丑才有机会不断扩大他的游乐场！他们甚至时不时就面对面互相喊‘我最讨厌你’调情！”  
站在地上乖乖聆听演讲的五个人欲盖弥彰地咳了咳。  
超人面色不变，总结：“我们这次的行动要背着他进行——等到他看到成果了自然会认同我们。”  
钢骨对了对手指：“我觉得蝙蝠侠知道之后只会非常、非常生气。”  
“鉴于联盟成员造成的一切战损由联盟承担——你们知道这次我们要赔多少钱吗？”超人终于抬出了最后一根稻草，“把我们卖了都赔不起！”他迎着众人惊恐的目光，“那些该死的罪犯就是我们战损的根源——难道你们想要一边还债一边欠下更多的战损？还是你们认为韦恩集团会为了承担我们的战损赔进去一个公司？”  
“咔嚓！”火星猎人由于受到了过大的惊吓而不小心一口咬掉了半个奥利奥，“我——同意。”  
3  
蝙蝠侠再次见到正义联盟是在哥谭的阿卡姆疯人院。达米安因为曾经跟超人他们一起守护哥谭的战友情（以及大宇宙意志强加的叛逆），而站在了蝙蝠侠的对面。  
迪克大喊：“达米安，我要让阿福扣光你的小甜饼！”  
帮忙拿着幻影装置的达米安闻言一个手抖——迪克就被送走了。  
蝙蝠侠飞快地找了一个掩体，护目镜在疯人院惨白的灯光下反射出两道寒光：非常好，正联，你们有能耐就一直疯着！  
正联全员不禁一抖。  
4  
幻影地带。  
“呦，小鸟，你也进来啦？”  
迪克刚掉到地上就听到小丑的声音，他就地一滚站起来摆出一个防御的姿势：“小丑，你这次又打算让谁帮你偷幻影装置？”  
“我为什么要让别人偷幻影装置？”小丑半躺在云彩上打了个哈欠，“要么小蝙蝠进来陪我，要么小蝙蝠救我出去——我只要等着就好了。”他冲着迪克招了招手，“来坐下，干嘛总是这么严肃啊？”  
5  
正义联盟在战损和蝙蝠瞪的压力下爆发出了无与伦比的潜力，成功抓住了被一群搅浑水的阿卡姆精神病拖了后腿的蝙蝠侠。在把罪犯们一个一个送去幻影地带后，全场只剩下正义联盟和蝙蝠侠了。  
超人沉痛地说：“蝙蝠侠，我始终认为我们是最好的朋友，你真的不能理解我吗？”  
“我看你是脑子抽了！”蝙蝠侠愤怒地吼他。  
神奇女侠上来打圆场：“蝙蝠，其实我们真的是为了你好……”  
“对呀对呀，”闪电侠插话，“而且你去了幻影地带就不用再跟我们一起还债了——话说我也想去QAQ”  
“什么？”蝙蝠侠一愣，“还债？还什么债！”  
“呃，老蝙蝠你都没有想到吗？超人这次毁了大半个大都会，战损大概是个天文数字，我们都觉得韦恩集团不会冒着破产的风险给我们赔战损——我们打算先把罪犯都关好了，等还完战损了再说。”绿灯侠说。  
蝙蝠侠银牙一咬：“所以，你们就因为那么一点点战损，给我搞出这么大事？！”  
“嘿，蝙蝠，这次不是那么一点点战损了！”钢骨说。  
火星猎人恋恋不舍地抚摸着奥利奥的包装袋：“我们接下来都要节衣缩食了。”  
哎——联盟一起叹息。  
蝙蝠侠觉得自己的太阳穴快要跳出去了：“把——我——放——开！”  
超人在蝙蝠侠泼天的怒火下一个没控制住，热视线直接融掉了绳子。  
蝙蝠侠一个飞跃跳到他身上，揪着他的衣领冲着他大吼：“韦恩集团！永远！也不会！撤资——你之前的战损！并没有！比这次！少多少！”他扭头看向其他人，“你们——听明白了？”  
鸦雀无声。  
“所以，老蝙蝠，”绿灯侠小心翼翼地问，“韦恩集团一直是都受你胁迫，才给我们付战损的吗？”  
蝙蝠侠跳回到地上，指了指自己：“我，”他一下子拔掉头盔，“就是布鲁斯韦恩。”  
Wow！联盟众人心中一声惊呼，这下玩完了！  
达米安看了看正义联盟，对着暴怒的蝙蝠侠咽了口唾沫：“我、我不知道他们是因为这个原因！我——”他含着泪说，“我放弃小甜饼QAQ”  
蝙蝠侠把头盔戴回去，目光如刀，一个一个刮过联盟成员，冷哼一声：“战损韦恩集团确实会给你们赔，但是——”他讽刺地笑，“你们确实要节衣缩食了。”  
“不——”六人声嘶力竭。  
6  
幻影地带。  
小丑看着半空的那个黑洞，对着一边的迪克耸了耸肩：“我说什么来着？我干嘛要找人偷幻影装置——小蝙蝠一定会来帮我的。”


End file.
